


Drabble #1 "Was He Saying Something?"

by indigowild



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigowild/pseuds/indigowild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Occurs after season finale.</p><p>After years of reading fanfic, I've finally felt inspired to try my hand it. This is my first effort...</p><p>Usual disclaimers: Marvel owns the world, I own nothing.</p><p>Feedback happily accepted, especially since these are my first forays into writing fic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble #1 "Was He Saying Something?"

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs after season finale.
> 
> After years of reading fanfic, I've finally felt inspired to try my hand it. This is my first effort...
> 
> Usual disclaimers: Marvel owns the world, I own nothing.
> 
> Feedback happily accepted, especially since these are my first forays into writing fic

"Yeah, our Sousa here is a real comedian. I wouldn’t quit his day job just yet, if I were him though." Jack shook his head in a sort of mock exasperation, a wry smile crossing his face as he left his desk and headed toward Dooley’s old office.

Peggy turned, her eyebrows arched in surprise. The side of Daniel’s mouth barely twitched upwards in one of his trademark mini smiles, but his eyes danced with mischief as he met her stare. He raised his shoulders in a self deprecating shrug.

"I saw the ear plugs with some safety gear Stark had by the door. We had to take Fenhoff in alive for questioning, so I couldn’t just shoot him. I figured it was my best chance for getting in close enough to him so I could take him down."

Peggy smirked. “And of course, the side benefit of making Jack think that you were about to shoot him was too good to resist, am I correct, Daniel?”

Daniel’s wide grin spoke volumes. It grew even larger at Peggy’s sudden loud chuckle.

"I heard that, Carter!" Jack barked through the open office door.

All around them, their fellow agents watched in confusion as Peggy and Daniel dissolved into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.


End file.
